Versprochen?
by Beatroll
Summary: Er.. würde sein Versprechen doch nicht vergessen, oder..? Nein.. Battler würde das nicht tun.. / BeaBato Childhood OS.


**A/N: Muss ich echt jetzt das immer hochladen, wenn ich meine Kapis und so editieren will? Na toll.. oO' **

**U-uhm.. Ja.. Die Story ist alt. Geschrieben Anfang 2011.. Also so in Februar, wenn ich mich richtig erinnern kann.. Der Schreibstil- Dazu sag ich mal lieber nichts xD Ich könnte ja meine anderen Ffs und so hochladen, aber ich bin echt zu faul um die als einzelne Dokumente zu benutzen. Ja, ich bin blöd.. Na ja..**

**Die Story, so weit ich weiß, ist in einer Nacht geschrieben worden. Deswegen ist sie wohl.. ein bisschen komisch. OO' Ach ja, ja, Leute, ich weiß. Yasu hin, Yasu da. Dieses Mal geb ich mal keinen Fuck und hab keine Yasu drinnen, sondern Klein!Beato..  
>Triggerwarnung eventuell.. <br>Well.. Viel Spaß beim Lesen..? Ich versteh noch immer niiiiiicht! HURRA!**

„Du kommst doch morgen wieder, oder?" Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa zwölf Jahre alt, mit wunderschönen langen Haaren und großen, wissbegierigen Augen fragte diesen Satz den etwa auch gleichalterigen Jungen. Dieser erwiderte ihre Frage mit einem Nicken und verabschiedete sich schnell von ihr. Sie winkte ihm hinterher und setzte sich auf die Bank. Wartend auf den nächsten Tag. Auf den nächsten Tag mit ihm. Er hatte es ihr ja nun mal versprochen. Und.. er wird sein Versprechen halten, das wusste sie. Ja, er war schon etwas Besonderes. Nicht wie alle anderen, die um sie gewesen waren, die letzten 12 Jahre. Er versprach ihr, sie zu befreien. Der Junge hieß übrigens Battler. Ja, sie musste grinsen, als er ihr seinen Namen sagte. So einen hatte sie nun eben noch nie gehört. Okay, sie hatte fast nie irgendeinen Namen gehört.. Übrigens hieß das Mädchen Beatrice. Doch man nannte sie eher Beato, anscheinend hörte es sich besser an. Aber ihr war es egal. Beato war schon alles egal, sie hatte keine große Hoffnungen mehr gesehen, dass sie je von der Insel weg kam. Bis.. nun ja, Battler kam. Man konnte schon sagen, es sei Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Und seine Art, wie er zu ihr sprach, seine lieben Wörter.. Einfach alles an ihm war perfekt. Und Battler war so verdammt liebenswürdig. Man konnte sich ja nur in ihn verlieben. Seufzend blickte sie dann durch die Gegend. Es war immer die Gleiche.. Es gab einfach nichts Anderes zu sehen, außer das hier. Beato würde so gerne einen Zoo besuchen. Oder ein Aquarium. Oder ganz viele andere Sachen. Aber es schien ihr unmöglich. Bis sie ihn traf.. Wie konnte ein Junge nur so ihr Leben umstellen? Wissen tat sie das nicht wirklich. Aber Beato wollte es. Sie wollte wissen, warum das so war. Aber.. würde sie jemals eine Antwort darauf finden?  
>Seufzend stand sie dann aber von der Bank auf und ging mit lächelndem Gesicht zurück in das Haus, wo sie geboren worden war und aufgezogen wurde. Man nannte es Kuwadorian.. Für Außenstehende war es ein ganz nettes Häuschen, aber sie hasste es. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Beato es betrat, sagten die Wände, die Türen, die Schränke, einfach alles in dem Haus, dass sie für immer hier festsitzen würde. So langsam konnte es das Mädchen nicht mehr hören.<br>Beato ging die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Hoffend, dort ihre Ruhe zu haben. Erschöpft vom heutigen Tage ließ sie sich auch gleich in ihr Bett fallen und war auch relativ rasch eingeschlafen. Aber sie hatte eher einen unruhigeren Schlaf, als sonst. Es war ein Alptraum. Warum.. genau so einer? An so einem perfekten Tag? Wissend tat sie es nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Beato wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.  
>Erleichtert darüber, endlich am nächsten Tag wach zu sein, lief sie die Treppen hinunter und bemerkte, dass die Tür des Anwesens weit offen stand. Sie musste schwer schlucken. Wenn jetzt.. wieder er da war..? Sie ansprach, wie einer ihrer Verwandten.. Sie für ihre Großmutter hielt.. Beato wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht wieder.. so was durchmachen. Es bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Große Schmerzen. Verdammt große.. Als Beato dann diese Stimme hörte. Ihre Sinne brannten mit ihr durch. Und sie lief einfach raus. Raus aus dem Haus. Weit weg vom Grundstück. Hoffend auf dem Weg Battler anzutreffen. Sie wollte diese Schmerzen nicht mehr durchmachen. Sie hatte es satt.. Einfach nur so verdammt satt.. Und Beato hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. Ihr nicht hinterher lief. Sie dann nicht auf den Boden zwang und was weiß Gott mit ihr dann anstellten würde.. Das junge Mädchen wollte das einfach nicht mehr. Und so lief sie ins große Unbekannte.. Fand aber zu ihrem Glück, einen Pfad, den sie auch gleich nahm und weiter lief. Bald kam sie in dem Vorgarten des Anwesens der Ushiromiyas an. Noch nie war Beato dort gewesen. Das Mädchen blickte sich unsicher umher, bis sie dann schließlich Battler entdeckte. Beato hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sie bitterlich weinte, so eine große Angst hatte sie gehabt. Noch einmal würde sie das nicht überleben. Schluchzend lief das Mädchen zu dem Jungen hin und umarmte ihn von hinten. Dieser erschrak und sah sich verwirrt um und erblickte die schluchzende Beato.. Er musste hart schlucken. Sie so.. fertig zu sehen tat ihm schon weh. Er drehte sich schnell um und erwiderte ihre Umarmung und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Verdammt, was war denn nur los mit ihr?, fragte Battler sich und sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Aber es gab niemanden, der auch gerade hier war. Irgendwie.. musste er sie doch beruhigen können, oder? Schnell nahm er eine Rose aus dem Rosenbeet und steckte diese in ihr Haar, um Beato vielleicht ein wenig zur Ruhe zu bringen. Aber.. so richtig beruhigen konnte sie sich doch nicht.<br>„Beato..? Beato! W-was ist.. denn passiert..?", fragte er doch, nachdem ein paar weitere Momente vergangen sind.. Mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht sah sie ihn an, wollte schon was sagen, brach aber wieder ins Schluchzen aus.  
>„W-w-w-weg.. Einfach.. w-w-w-weg.. b-b-b-bitte..", schluchzte Beato weiter und er nickte nur. Schnell nahm er ihre Hand und verschwand mit ihr aus dem Anwesen. Aber, nicht in die Richtung, wo ihr kleines Anwesen lag, sondern in die andere Richtung. Auch wenn sie sich verirren würden. Ihm war es egal. Sie sollten ihre Ruhe haben. Um sie vielleicht ein wenig beruhigen zu können. Nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten blieb Battler endlich stehen, setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm und nahm sie mit, sodass Beato auf seinem Schoss saß. Das Mädchen hatte sich auch langsam beruhigt und schmiegte sich an ihn an.<br>„Er wollte.. mir wieder.. wehtun.. Wieder.. wie.. so oft auch.. Ich wollte.. das nicht.. Ich.. bin weggelaufen.. Ich will nie mehr wieder zurück.. Nie mehr wieder.. Bitte.. Ich will diese Schmerzen nicht mehr.. haben.. Bitte..", murmelte sie leise vor sich herum und strich ihre Tränen weg. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Hoffend, dass Battler sie von hier weg nahm. Nie mehr wieder wollte sie diese Insel je wieder sehen. Sie wollte nur noch bei ihm sein. Bei ihm mit seinem roten Wuschelkopf, den sie so sehr liebte. Battler schluckte schwer. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, was Beato meinte. Battler konnte sich ausmalen, was mit ihr fast passiert war. Er drückte sie nur noch mehr zu sich, als sie plötzlich anfing zu zittern. Diese Angst in ihr war wieder da. Dieses Gefühl ein Nichts zu sein. Sie hasste es, wenn sie so fühlte. So zitterte. Beato fühlte sich noch immer so verdammt schwach. Das wollte sie nicht. Das Mädchen wollte ihm diese Seite von ihr nicht zeigen.. Sie sollte doch für ihn.. ein selbstbewusstes, fröhliches Mädchen sein, und nicht so ein.. kaputtes Mädchen. Das passte einfach nicht.  
>„Ich will nicht mehr.. Ich will nicht mehr hier sein.. Bitte.. rette mich.. von hier.. Bitte.. ich kann das nicht mehr.. Egal was passiert, rette mich, j-ja?", fragte Beato ihn mit großen, noch immer wässrigen Augen. Battler nickte schnell. Ja, er wird sie von hier retten. Sicherlich. Egal, was passiert. Egal was..<br>„Ich werde kommen, dich retten.. Auf einem weißen Pferd, wenn du willst!", sagte Battler mit vollem Stolz, worauf sie schwach lächeln musste. Er schaffte es doch immer wieder, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen.  
>„Du bist hoffnungslos romantisch.. Und so süß.. Bitte.. halte dein Versprechen.. Bitte..", flehte sie und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern, um ihm ihre Tränen nicht zu zeigen. Sanft strich er ihr über ihren Rücken. Das Versprechen.. schien irgendwie unmöglich. Aber, er würde sie einfach mitnehmen, egal was passiert! Battler würde für sie sorgen. Mit ihr später eine Familie gründen, wenn sie wollte. Er würde alles für sie tun.. Battler hatte sich doch auch so sehr in sie verliebt. Und wie er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Ja, der Junge würde so wirklich alles für sie tun, damit es ihr besser ging. Auch wenn er sein Leben dazu hergeben werden muss. Und.. ja, er war auch verdammt romantisch, das musste er schon zugeben. Aber ihr schien es ja zu gefallen und das war auch gut so.<br>Niemals wieder sollte Beato wieder leiden. Derjenige, der ihr solche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, würde Beato nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.  
>„Du schläfst heute bei mir im Gästezimmer! Wir sind alleine, ich habe ein einzelnes Zimmer, weil ich nun ja.. einen Dickschädel habe.. Nein, aber wirklich.. Du bleibst heute bei mir, ja? Die ganze Zeit. Ich werde dich beschützen, egal was passiert!", sagte er mit vollem Selbstvertrauen und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss dann auf die Wange, als sie hoch blickte und wurde leicht rot, „nie wieder werde ich dich verlassen!"<br>„Du bist schon so ein Idiot..", murmelte Beato leise vor sich herum und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es fiel ihr verdammt schwer. Aber sie schaffte es dieses Mal. Es tat so gut, jemanden zu haben, bei dem sie sich ausweinen konnte. Egal was passieren würde, Battler würde immer bei ihr sein. Und dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit war so schön.  
>„Ich hab' dich lieb, Beato-chan!", sagte er leise und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte sie sanft an. Beato lächelte zurück und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf seine Wange.<br>„Ich dich doch auch, mein Idiot.."  
>Und so vergingen die Stunden und mit jeder Stunde wuchs auch ihre Angst. Was wäre, wenn er sie nächstes Mal nur noch mehr bestrafen würde..? Würde sie es überleben? Oft genug geschlagen hatte er das Mädchen schon Und.. so etwas.. nein, nie wieder.. Niemals wieder.<br>„Battler..", murmelte sie leise, als sie vor dem großen Anwesen ankamen, wo sein Großvater lebte. Beato hatte Angst rein zu gehen. Battler sah ihre Angst auch und drückte sanft ihre Hand.  
>„Uns wird niemand sehen, die sind alle beim Abendessen. Ich verstecke dich schnell in meinem Zimmer, nehme mir was zum Essen mit und sage, dass es mir nicht gut geht und dass mich niemand stören sollte. Für die nächsten paar Tage..!", sagte er mit sicherem Ton und sie nickte. Schnell gab er ihr noch ein Küsschen auf ihre Backe und Beide betraten dann das Anwesen, wo sie schnell in sein Zimmer huschten. Und wie Battler es auch gesagt hatte. Niemand hatte die Beiden gesehen.<br>„Danke..", sagte sie leise und umarmte ihn, als er die Tür schloss. Wie verdammt froh Beato doch war, ihn zu haben. Battler erwiderte ihre Umarmung und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging aus dem Zimmer, so schnell es ging lief er dann zum Essraum und meldete sich ab. Es fragte auch niemand warum. Einen wirklich bösen Blick warf Battler dann noch seinem Großvater zu, nahm seine extra große Portion und verschwand wieder. Schnell tapste er dann die Treppen hinunter und stand wieder vor seinem Zimmer, wo Battler auch gleich rein trat und Beato schon ganz ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.  
>„Ich habe jetzt aber nur eine Gabel erwischt. Ist das.. schlimm?", fragte er leise, woraufhin sie lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.<br>„Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich wollte mich schon immer mal füttern lassen!", grinste sie und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Argh, war das peinlich! Aber es war ihr schon ziemlich egal. Es war ja Battler, mit dem sie sprach.  
>Er grinste auch kurz und nickte. Und so aßen Beide glücklich das Menü und lächelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig an, als jemand patzte. Wie schön unbeschwert die Zeit doch war. So sollte es immer sein, dachte Beato sich und wartete wieder stumm in seinem Zimmer auf ihn, als er die Teller weg trug. Sie legte sich derweil aufs Bett und betrachtete die Decke. Es war eine andere wie in Kuwadorian. Es war alles anders wie in Kuwadorian. Und dies war erneut so ein schönes Gefühl. Sie lächelte ihn an, als er wieder kam, sprang vom Bett auf und umarmte ihn sofort. Battler erwiderte erneut ihre Umarmung und fragte sie, ob Beato müde sei, worauf sie nickte. Schnell legten sich die Beiden aufs Bett und kuschelten zusammen. Sie gab ihm nur noch schnell einen Kuss auf seine Backe und er ihr einen auf ihre Stirn, worauf Beato glücklich seufzen musste. Schnell schliefen die Beiden dann auch ein.. <p>

_Nie wieder sollte sie je wieder leiden. Nie wieder..  
>Battler erwachte aus diesem Traum. Schweißgebadet. Er hatte sie.. vergessen, sein Versprechen gebrochen. Das war kein Traum. Eher ein Flashback.. Aber kein Traum. Es war Wirklichkeit, das alles war passiert. Das alles. Und er hatte es vergessen, verdrängt. Die ganzen Jahre über verdrängt. Battler hatte so ziemlich alles versaut, was es zu versauen gab. Ihr Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht. Ihre Angst. Sie musste das alles doch noch erleben. Die ganzen 6 Jahre lang. Wie verdammt blöd war er eigentlich, so etwas zu vergessen? Battler hätte sie suchen müssen, nachdem sie plötzlich verschwunden war. Er hätte sie befreien sollen. Von der Insel weg nehmen sollen. Die ganzen Schmerzen, die sie durchlebte, würde er nie wieder gut machen können. Auch wenn er sich nun erinnern konnte. Es war schon zu spät..<br>__„Beato..", schluchzte er auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Tränen rannten über seine Wange.. Würde.. sie sich je wieder erholen? So viel war schon mit ihr passiert, das nicht passieren durfte.  
>„M-muu..", kam es aus ihrem kleinen Mund und sie stand bei der Türkante und starrte ihn ängstlich an..<br>„V-Va.. Battler-san..?" Erschrocken sah er sie dann an und seufzte aus. Es war noch immer. die Beato ohne jegliche Erinnerung. Sie war nicht die Beato, die er die ganze Zeit lang geliebt hatte. Und die er so vergessen hatte. Doch Battler sollte.. optimistisch sein. Schnell strich er seine Tränen weg und lächelte sie ein wenig bedrückt an. Battler zeigte ihr, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte und so tapste sie durch den Raum und setzte sich aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. Battler seufzte leise. Es war nicht seine Beato.. und doch war es sie. Diese Beato war nur ein Teil von ihr.  
>„Beato..", fing er an und sie blickte ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen an, „es.. tut mir Leid.." Verwirrt legte sie dann ihren Kopf schief. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, über was er gerade da sprach. Natürlich hatte Beato keine Ahnung.<br>„Muu..", kam es nur aus ihr und er blickte betrübt zu Boden. Sie konnte doch nichts dafür, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Battler seufzte aus. Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung.  
>„Wir schaffen es schon, dich wieder normal werden zu lassen, ja?", sagte Battler schnell und lächelte sie sanft an, worauf Beato nur schnell nickte. Wenn er wollte, dass sie wieder „normal" wurde, dann würde Beato alles tun, um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und es würde ihr auch sicherlich gelingen! Glücklich kuschelte Beato sich nur noch an ihn und schloss die Augen um seine Nähe zu genießen. Wer weiß, wie lange die Ruhe noch hier war. Das sechste Spiel sollte bald weiter gehen. Und Battler war bereit wie noch nie dafür!<em>


End file.
